ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sapphire Quadav
SE has seriously nerfed any chance of a drop rate, however the most optimal days to farm it are, Lightsday/Darksday/Lightningsday/Watersday (unconfirmed) and to be under a new moon (confirmed). TH plays a part as always, prayer and fasting may help your results, good luck. :I don't think it's been nerfed, it's always been a bad drop rate. -- 08:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::From what I've heard, they only drop Blind and Bind scrolls now. --FFXI-Melios 19:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'll agree with this. I camped this mob for about 10 hours and only received Bind or Blind. Very frustrating.--Hypnotizd 19:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I know this for a fact that it is not true, I'm currently down here and I have yet to receive Blind or Bind, 1 waterga II, 2 waterga III's, 1 water III, 1 water IV --Dinh 04:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) These are the only Mob that drops these spells i am under the thinking they only let a certaint amount of spells be on a server at any one time. I had to camp the AH for waterga II. Flood might be harder since it costs way more on Ifrit. I know that the spell drops bc they are being sold on the AH … All of the scrolls from the Sapphire are available in some other manner. Since November the price on all servers has spiked for Flood. Furthermore, despite a decent number of people farming for Flood, none of the Wiki BLM forum regulars can confirm it still drops from here. If anyone can confirm that the Sapphire still drops Flood, as of 2008, please post your proof. --Syeria 03:49, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Here's a link to the log file confirming it dropping from Sapphire Quadav. --Jeff 21:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I just spent half my day killing Sapphire Quadavs today with a THF69 with me, and all I ever got from them was Water Crystal, Blind, Bind, and Black Mage's Testimony. --Kurgan 05:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Yesterday after killing about 8-9 Sapphire Quadav I obtained a Waterga II scroll. I can only assume that whatever was broken during the November/December update has now been corrected.Hypnotizd 15:35, 12 March 2008 (UTC) March 16th, 2008 Got Waterga II scroll on third skill, so these still drop here; gonna stay for Flood. --Mitsukai-Hawke 06:54, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Went back there after some frustrating pre-update farmings. After camping them for hours and killing 100+ i got 7 Water III and all the other rare water spells but flood (waterga II dropped again in 7-8 kills after i handed it to a friend). If they still drop flood the rate has to be lower than 1%. --Souf 08:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I farmed Flood for my blm last week. I got waterga II pretty fast too. I had to wait 4-5 hours before I could get Flood (I was about to leave :) ). I used /thf to help, so I farmed one spot only. I killed less than 20 of them to get the scroll. But sure, the drop is low... Carlie 08:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I recently went out to farm this on my Thief (only TH3) and managed to get lucky and earn the drop on my first kill. However, still haven't been able to get Water IV or Waterga III after 20 kills. --Khellendros 0:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Went to farm them as thf/nin with Th3 and a blu/nin. We killed everything in all 4 rooms and did that about 4 times until Flood dropped. Farmed it again at a later day and took about same number of kills. (Roughly 1/26 and 1/30) sapphire keep in mind i have all the supposed TH+ stuff in my mog House like Millionaire's desk, rabbit charm, clover, etc etc. Oh and when i farm i change my house element to w/ i'm fighting is weak against. In this case Thunder. I have no clue if it helps. But so far i've never had a bad farming run. --Azaron 13:26, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Either SE changed the drop rate or else someone just falsely claimed no drop from a couple hundred kills. Just farmed Flare 1/20, Tornado 1/17, and Flood 1/19. Tornado and Flood dropped on about the 12th kill, Flare dropped on the 20th kill. I had TH1 with THF sub. There's no way the drop rate of these scrolls are 1-2%. --ImperialPanda 21:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I can only laugh at the fact that after 8+ hours of farming this i've yet to see Flood, but have had the Moccasins (1.8%) drop and white slacks (.3%) drop and every other Water spell these quadav can drop. Gonna go try the Tonberry NM see if I can get anything out of it. --Mathayus 17:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haven't seen Water IV/Flood in well over 35 kills. Gotten several Waterga II, 1 Waterga III, 2 Water III with TH7 on each attempt. --Eremes 05:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Water IV is currently eluding me as well. It's an enormous pain in the butt. I found Flood, Waterga II, a few Water IIIs, no Water IV yet. Yzerman of Bahamut